Can't Fight This Feeling
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: It's been three years of knowing each other... who would have thought he'd fall for her. The attraction was always there, why couldn't he see it all before. A JoFlack 'Donville' fic
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

_**Summary: It's been three years of knowing each other... who would have thought he'd fall for her. The attraction was always there, why couldn't he see it all before. A JoFlack 'Donville' fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own or work for CSI new york... unfortunately, but since we got a new season I got motivated to write for this ship i am REALLY fond of even though they need more moments like they had at the beginning of season 8. So here's to season 9 and let's hope if it's the last season CBS makes it good.**_

* * *

_I can't fight this feeling any longer._  
_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow._  
_What started out as friendship,_  
_Has grown stronger._  
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever._  
_I said there is no reason for my fear._  
_Cause I feel so secure when we're together._  
_You give my life direction,_  
_You make everything so clear._

_And even as I wander,_  
_I'm keeping you in sight._  
_You're a candle in the window,_  
_On a cold, dark winter's night._  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

Can't Fight This Feeling- REO Speedwagon

* * *

**Chapter 1:_ Is What I Feel Real_**

_"Don, I'm in love with you," Jo ran a hand through her hair, nervously. Don looked down at the woman before him, and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"Are you positive, this isn't something you joke about Jo."_

_"I'm not joking," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his lips down onto hers._

_Don pulls back with a smile on his face, "I love you too," he replied and kissed her again._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Don groaned as his alarm went off, "Son of a bitch," he sat up in bed, and shut it off. "That's the third time this week," he ran a hand through his hair.

He pushed himself out of bed and grabbed some clothes, heading to the bathroom. _A nice cool shower should do the trick,_ he thought to himself as he pulled off his boxers and stepped into the shower.

"I swear these dreams are telling me something. Why now after two years of knowing her," Don huffed as he turned on the water.

Ever since he started having these dreams, he tried to keep himself distracted, especially when Jo was walking by. He felt his heart beating faster now whenever he saw Jo smiling at him.

"I'm probably just feeling lonely, Mac is dating Christine and I'm pretty sure both Adam and Sheldon are seeing somebody. That just leaves me and Jo. Unless she has somebody, she is too perfect to not have anybody."

A couple of minutes he shut off the shower and stepped out, drying off with a towel. He looked at his cell and it was 8:30 at night.

"What should I have for dinner?" he wrapped his towel around his waist and looked through his fridge, he saw a box of leftover pizza and a case of beer. "I need to go shopping for food one of these days."

Don grabbed his cell and dialed Danny's number.

"Hey Messer, you doing anything tonight?"

"Flack, you need a girlfriend or something, I hung out with you last night, and ended up coming home so late that Lindsay was beyond pissed. You are going to have to find someone else to hang with tonight."

"How's Lucy doing?"

"She's a little sick, and Lindsay needs some help with her. We can talk later, alright. You could always go out with Jo, you still having those dreams 'bout her right?"

"Why did I tell you about those?" Don ran a hand through his hair.

"Because you and me are best friends. Alright Flack, I should be getting back to my family now. See you at work."

"Okay Messer, enjoy your night," Don huffed as he hung up. "Might as well go put some clothes on, and maybe I'll call Jo."

* * *

Jo was in her kitchen making spaghetti for dinner, when her daughter Ellie walked in, dropping her bag on the counter.

"Honey, there you are, I was getting worried about you. Did you have fun at the library?"

"No, I did not. My friend I went with wouldn't stop talking about her boyfriend, who she is apparently in love with. It got me realizing why no guy wants to go out with me."

"Ellie, you are only 13 you do not need to be thinking about boys, they aren't really mature at this age. I always thought you were going to wait for college until you start thinking about boys."

"I just feel like I am missing out, I barely feel like I fit in anymore."

"This isn't really something you should get upset about, you are an amazing girl, and the guys don't deserve you. Trust me."

Ellie nodded, "Well, can I ask you something?"

"Anything kiddo."

"Why aren't you dating anybody?"

Jo looked at her daughter and shook her head, "You had to ask me that question?"

"Yeah, what about that Mac guy you work with?"

"Ellie, I don't think I'd date anyone I work with."

"Not even that Detective Flack guy?" she asked with a smile. Jo felt her heartbeat speed up, just by her daughter mentioning the handsome man she couldn't keep her mind off the last couple of days.

"Mom, are you blushing?" Ellie's smile got bigger. "I knew you had to like somebody, great choice in liking the detective, he's good looking too," she nudged Jo in the side.

"Don't you have a test you're supposed to be studying for?"

"Fine," she frowned, grabbing her bag. "If you wanna see Detective Flack so bad, just invite him over for dinner, if you get anything made," she told Jo with a wink, as she went into her bedroom, closing the door.

Jo ran a hand through her hair, "Isn't the first time today someone asked me about Flack," she sighed, she didn't know what she was going to do with her growing feelings for him.

Her thoughts got thrown off when her phone went off, she saw it was Don calling her.

"Danville."

"Hey Jo, this isn't a call about business."

"Then what kind of call is it?"

"Who knows for you this could be one of those booty calls."

"Did Don Flack just call this a booty call?" Jo asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. Lately she wouldn't mind if he gave her one of those.

"You wouldn't be the first one I gave a booty call to."

"Moving on, what are you calling for?"

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight, I'm by myself tonight, and could use some company."

"Would you like to come over, I know Ellie would be happy to see you, and maybe you can talk to her about why she shouldn't date at her age."

"She's a good kid, be glad you aren't like Danny, just wait until Lucy gets older and likes a boy, Danny will make it so that boy won't be able to have kids."

"Good thing there's no father figure for Ellie then," Jo said, a hint of sadness in her tone, and Don caught it.

"Hey Jo, there is someone out there for you, you just have to find him, but knowing your luck he'll come to you."

"Thanks Don, so how long will you be?"

"I should be there in about a half an hour."

"Alright Don, I'll see you then," Jo smirked and hung up the phone. _Maybe having a thing for Don isn't such a bad thing. I wonder if he will ever feel the same way about me._


	2. Chapter 2

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side. _

Everytime We Touch- Cascade

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Don Flack ran a hand through his short black hair, knocking on the door. Ellie was the one who opened the door, she looked up and down at Flack with a smirk.

"Glad you can make it, my Mom needs more company sometimes. She seems fond of having you over as company, if you catch my drift," Ellie winked as Jo came up to both of them.

"Ellie, go wash up and get ready for dinner," Jo told her daughter, and Ellie smirked, heading towards the bathroom.

"Sweet girl you got there."

"I know," she smirked. "You tell me that everytime you see her."

"I like kids and she really looks up to you, I like that. She's headstrong too, just like you. And sorry I came empty handed, I didn't know what we were having."

"That's alright Don, go help yourself to some food."

Don finally entered the apartment and closed the door, "Thanks, and you look good Jo," he kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen.

"Mom, I saw that," Ellie smirked as she walked over to Jo. "Just ask him out already," Ellie lowered her voice.

"That isn't really none of your business kiddo, if I want to make the move, trust me I would," Jo ran a hand through her hair. "I really would."

"Sometimes I don't understand you mom," Ellie walked off to the kitchen. "Geez Detective, you that hungry?" she asked Don.

Jo just shook her head and made her way into the kitchen, "Now Ellie, be nice to Flack."

"Yeah, also Ellie you don't have to keep calling me Detective."

"Just trying to be polite," she shrugged and grabbed herself a plate of food, almost an equal amount to Don's plate.

"Oh, but yet you claim I took too much to eat."

"Don't mind her Don."

"So Ellie, who's this boy you are crushing on?" Don asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Ellie frowned and looked at Jo, "Mom," Ellie groaned.

"What? All I told him that he should talk to you why you shouldn't like boys at this age."

"I don't tell Flack what you say about him."

"Alright, let's just eat," Jo took a sip out of her glass of tea.

"Now no need to fuss," Don shook his head. "But to be honest Ellie, you don't want to be caught up in guys, trust me when I say that they are not worth the trouble. You think girls are complicated, just think how complicated a boy could be. You need a guy who isn't immature and wants you for the right reasons."

"What reasons are right ones?"

"That he wants you because he loves you, not that he would like to get in your pants. And guy's your age don't know what love is."

"And what exactly is love Flack?" Ellie asked, dropping her fork and leaning on the table, interested in what he was going to say.

"It's not really something that can be explained. But love is when you know something feels right. Take friends for example, they love each other when they are needed most. They help pick up the pieces of messes made. They don't care what faults you have as long as you stay true for yourself. You shouldn't change yourself just to be loved."

"That sounds kind of hard to find love then. Have you ever been in love before?"

Don frowns, as he thinks of his relationship with Jess. Jo senses that he was slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay Ellie, enough questions, you should go finish studying."

Ellie pushed herself away from the table, "Sorry Flack, but thanks for teaching me some stuff about love," she went over and kissed his cheek and rushed off to her bedroom.

"Are you alright Don?" Jo asked clearing the table.

"Yeah, I'm good, was just thinking about how much I loved Jess and couldn't tell her," he ran a hand through his hair. "I've tried not to fall in love since then either, don't want to lose someone else like I did Jess."

Jo frowned and rested her hand on his, "I know I didn't lose a loved one like you did, but I feel for you Don, I really do. From all the things I've heard she was a lovely woman, and she was happy to be with you. And take your time before falling in love again, Mac moved on after almost 11 years. For some people it takes longer to mend a broken heart."

"Were you this strong when your husband left you?"

"Well, yeah, but that was because me and him were on the same level, we both thought we should end it in some kind of way."

"You'd make any man proud to call you his. You know that Jo?"

Jo nodded, and picked up the plates from the table and put it into the sink. She grabbed onto the counter and took a deep breath._ Calm down, and pull yourself together, it's just Flack,_ Jo thought to herself.

Flack came up and stood next to Jo by the sink, resting his hand on her back, "Are you alright Jo?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Alright, you know if you want to talk about something I'm here for you."

"I know Flack, thank you. Do you want to help with the dishes?"

"How about you go grab a glass of wine and go find something on tv. I won't mind cleaning up after the delicious meal you made."

"Don, you don't have to."

"But I want to, don't make me kick you out of your own kitchen," he smirked.

"Okay, okay, since you asked oh so nicely," she rolled her eyes, and grabbed a glass and poured her some wine. "Have fun," she smirked and walked out of the kitchen to go sit down in the living room.'

"Damn I can get used to this," Don huffed as he got started on the dishes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

About thirty minutes later Don was done with all the dishes. Helping himself to another beer, he went to the living room and sat down next to Jo on the couch.

"What exactly are you holding in?" Don asked, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What makes you think I'm holding anything in?"

"Come on Jo, you have got to know me better than that. I'm a pretty damn good detective. And the way Ellie keeps on glancing from me to you, makes it seem like someone is hiding something."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Ellie, but she is completely stubborn and not wanting to let things go."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it Jo?" he asked, rubbing her arm with his hand.

"I'm good for now, if I want to talk about it I'll let you know," she kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "You make a good pillow, you know that?" she looked up at him with a smile. Right now felt like when Jo was cuddling with her high school crush for the first time. It felt amazing. It felt perfect. But most importantly it felt right.

* * *

**_YAY new chapter up, read, review and I hope to the good Lord that you want more :) they are in love you best believe it_**


	3. Chapter 3

_people asked for it... so here's the next chapter, might as well give u an update before i go on vacation for a week_

**Chapter 3:**

It's been two weeks since Jo realized that she was in love with Don Flack. She thought about him frequently and even Ellie caught the change in her mom. One night she had a dream with him in it, it was a very passionate dream, that had Jo waking up in almost a sweat.

Ever since the dream working with him became kind of difficult, but she noticed even he was starting to act differently. He always looked like his mind was somewhere else, as well.

"Hey Jo, are you doing alright?" Mac asked at the crime scene they were working at.

Jo looked up from the dead man and nodded, "I'm alright, my mind just keeps on wandering off."

"You've been working hard for two weeks straight, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"I would love to take you up on that offer, but trust me I'm less distracted while I'm working."

"Okay, but Jo, whenever you need to take a break, just tell me, you definately deserved it," he rested a hand on her shoulder. "And maybe if you stop glancing at Don while you are working, you'd be better focused."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with a sigh.

"Obvious that you like him, yeah I'd say it's pretty obvious, well except to Flack."

"And let's keep it that way Taylor, can we get our attention back on this guy?"

Mac smirked as he saw Don walking over, "Sure, but here comes Flack."

They both stood up, "What did you find out Don?"

"I just got done talking to this guy's daughter, she was coming to visit him, his name is Bruce Evans and 39, recently divorced. Poor girl comes to visit her divorced father and then finds him dead on the street," he shook his head.

"Well it looks like he died from a single shot to the heart, a hell of a way to go," Jo sighed. "How old is the girl?"

"18, she was staying at a friend's apartment, she was going to give him a surprise visit. Looks like she was the one to be given a surprise."

Jo was about to say something when her stomach growled, Mac looked at her with a frown.

"That's it Jo, you need to take a break and get something to eat. Don, go with her and make sure she eats."

Jo looked at her partner with a growing smile, "Come on Flack, let's go see how Christine is doing," she packed up her kit and put it in Don's car, since she came on the scene with Mac.

She got into the passenger's side of the car and Don got on his side, he looked over at Jo who was looking out the window. She has been acting kind of different lately, after that night they spent cuddling on the couch.

His feelings had been growing stronger for her by the day, but she was acting off since then, so he tried moving on. He had a date the other night, but in the middle of it he had to leave because he couldn't stop thinking of Jo, well that and he got called into work. Don was quite interested in why Jo was acting distant.

They were almost to Christine's restaurant, when Don rested one of his hands on Jo's. Jo looked up at Don and smiled, she flipped her hand palm up and Don intertwined their fingers together.

_Now we're getting somewhere_, Don smiled to himself, his thumb caressing her hand. It brought back memories of the time Mac was in the hospital, Don holding Jo to give her support, the way her hand felt in his, her head on his chest.

Apparently Jo remembered because a bigger smile hit her face, and a small blush rising on her cheeks. Don smirked, pulling up to park, next to Christine's restaurant.

As they got out the car her hand left his, and all warmth was lost. _What is this man doing to me?_ Jo glanced at him as he held the restaurant door open for her.

"Looks a little empty, don't you think?" Don laughed, as he saw Christine cleaning a table.

She heard Don's voice and stopped what she was doing, "Detective Flack and Jo, didn't expect you to come here."

"Christine, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Don."

She nodded, "Of course, you guys on break?"

"Mac wants me to look after her, she was being stubborn working just about two weeks straight. You ladies have fun, I'm going to use the bathroom," he nodded, before heading towards the back.

"So, how is everything between you and Don?" Christine asked when he was gone.

"Everything is alright."

"You didn't tell him how you feel, have you?"

Jo sat down at one of the tables, "No, I haven't," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "No matter how much I want to, I can't get to telling him."

Christine sat down across from her, "Oh trust me, I know how you feel. You know how long it took me to get the confidence to tell Mac, and now we've been together almost eight months. One day Jo, you really should tell him how you feel, even though I doubt he is going anywhere. He isn't going to deny you, I see the way he looked at you in the hospital and at Lucy's birthday."

"My daughter is very taken by him, even she keeps on urging me to ask Don out."

"Take your time if you need, because he seems very fond of you," she smiled at the older woman as Don came back from the bathroom, he sat down next to Jo, and Christine smiled.

"What would you two like to eat?"

"A salad would do me fine," Jo told her, and Don looked at her.

"Oh no Jo, you need to eat more than that, Mac would kill me if I only let you eat a salad. Eat the chicken alfredo Jo, I know it's your favorite thing from here."

"Okay well the chicken alfredo for Jo, and what would you like Don?"

"I'll just have a meat sandwich, thanks Christine," Don smiled, she smirked and winked at Jo when Don wasn't looking.

"Just a meat sandwich?" she eyed him suspiciously. "Where's your three course lunch Don?"

"I had a very amazing breakfast this morning, you should try eating breakfast every once in a while," he laughed.

"Don, about what happened in the car..."

"Hey Jo, don't worry about it... I felt it too," he pats her hand.

"How'd you know what I was going to say?"

"I know you Jo, yes I know these past two weeks you've been trying to avoid me."

"I wasn't trying to avoid you."

"Well it sure seemed like it to me, I know you better than this. Why have we been drifting apart lately, I don't know if I said something wrong or what?"

"I've just been having thoughts about things that kept me distracted."

"See, I knew there was something bothering you."

Jo sighed, she knew this was going to come out sooner or later, she ran a hand through her hair, "I just had to be sure of what I said. I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Then just talk to me Jo," he placed his hand on hers which was laying on the table.

"Please tell me that what I'm about to say won't change anything."

"It won't change anything Jo, at least not in a bad way."

She took a deep breath and looked at Flack, "I'm in love with you Don."

"In love?" he asked, a little surprised. "I kinda thought that you liked me, but I didn't know your feelings were so strong."

"I didn't either until two weeks ago, being with you feels comforting."

Don smirked, taking her hand in his, "Jo, I feel the same way about you."

"You're in love with me?" she asked. _How could a great guy like Don be in love with me,_ she thought to herself.

He nodded, "And I have for a while, I didn't really want to say anything, but I'm glad you did, it feels good to let that out in the open, doesn't it?"

Jo smiled, "I don't know what I was afraid of."

"Me either," he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I think Ellie will be happy to hear this."

"How about we see how this relationship goes, then we can tell her."

"Oh, so we're dating now?" he squeezed her hand.

"If that's okay with you."

"Jo, that is perfectly fine by me, shame we didn't get together sooner," he smirked.

"Don't push it Flack," she gave him a friendly nudge, placing their joined hand underneath the table as Christine came over.

_Now I can finally start to really be happy_, Don thought to himself as he looked at the woman he was falling in love with more and more each day.

* * *

**_awww how cute, right ? gosh I love them together sooo much, here's to hoping season 9 of CSI NY will have more moments of them, if only more people at CBS thought like me :) lol AND more story to come when i get back from vacation_**


End file.
